


Welcome to the Summer Garden

by AriesAscending



Series: Monster Summer Mash [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And you love him, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Love Confessions, Everything's a competition with you two isn't it, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, He totally succeeds, M/M, Multi, Nerds in Love, Requited Love, Sans ambushes you, Sans has a motorcycle, Sans is adorable, Sans is your best friend, Sans takes you on a date, Sans tries to be cool, Sans would be a good stuntman, Sort of? - Freeform, This is totally a date, Underswap Sans, You're both trying ok, and you're cool with this, cute stuff, sans is sneaky, you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/AriesAscending
Summary: Sans ambushes you in your own home and spirits you away for a day full of fun.





	Welcome to the Summer Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert I love Underswap Sans, the sneaky, energetic little dork.

When Sans ambushes you outside your house without warning, expertly blindfolding you with something that looks suspiciously like his bandana, you don’t even bat an eyelash. This is pretty typical Sans behavior, after all-well, maybe not the blindfolding bit, that’s kinda new; but everything else is pretty typical. He’s just very energetic and deceptively sneaky, so surprise parties/hang outs are to be expected, really. You just roll with it.

Honestly, when it happens, you just start laughing, despite the fact that the fabric is rubbing uncomfortably at your eyes and that you’ve just dropped your mail. You can hear him giggling behind you, adorable little “MWEH HEH HEH”s that make your cheeks hurt with how wide you’re smiling. “Sans! You made me drop my mail!” you scold playfully, reaching up to try and tug the bandana off.

“AH AH AH! YOU HAVE TO KEEP THAT ON, OR YOU’LL RUIN THE SURPRISE!” he exclaims through his giggles, grabbing hold of your hands so he can gently pry them away from the obstruction. You let him, if only because he sounds so happy and excited about it. “I WILL TAKE YOUR MAIL IN FOR YOU, JUST STAY OUT HERE AND DON’T TAKE IT OFF!”

“But Saaaaaans, it’s too tiiiiiiiiiiight,” you whine, unable to stop from chuckling. You can hear him rustling about, picking up the envelopes and organizing them neatly. 

He pats your cheek in a manner that you find only mildly condescending. “DO NOT WORRY, FRIEND, I’LL FIX IT WHEN I GET BACK. JUST DON’T MESS WITH IT!”

You give an exaggerated sigh but do as you’re told, slumping onto the banister of your porch with a fond grin. His energy is horribly contagious, and it’s too much of a nice day to be unhappy. The sun is beaming down on you, just cool enough not to be uncomfortable standing in it for the time it takes him to find a suitable place in your house for your mail. Summer has been surprisingly kind to your home this year, but it was still rather early. There was plenty of time for it to get miserable.

Finally he comes bounding back out, reaching up to gently resituate the bandana so it’s not digging into your eyes as badly. After ensuring that you’re comfortable, Sans eagerly grabs your hand and reaches around to your opposite shoulder, carefully leading you off your porch. You recognize the feeling of leather, which means you’re probably riding his bike wherever it is he wants to take you.

He has to help you climb up onto it, and he’s very gentle when he puts the helmet on you. Once it’s on, he gives your hand a quick, enthusiastic squeeze, promising, “YOU’LL LOVE THIS A LOT; I THINK. IT’S REALLY GREAT, AS TO BE EXPECTED OF ANYWHERE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS DECIDES TO GO!”

You’re pretty sure he’s posing, and you don’t need to see him to know that. You laugh, although it’s muffled, and return the squeeze as you say, “Anywhere I go with you is magnificent, Sans.”

Your buddy is oddly silent for a moment after that, and then he’s swinging himself up onto his bike. There’s the sound of a revving engine as the bike hums to life beneath you, prompting you to throw your arms around him instinctively. He’s taken you out on this thing a few times, but it never ceases to scare you a little bit.

You feel him laugh slightly from where your hands are gripping the front of his jacket. He pats them reassuringly, and that’s all the warning you get before he kicks off. Despite not being able to see anything, you clench your eyes shut, holding on so tightly your hands shake-although that could just be adrenaline.

It takes a few moments, but finally you let yourself relax, slumping into his back comfortably. The death grip you have on his jacket loosens minutely, and you rest your head against his shoulders with a soft sigh. After the initial scare, riding motorcycles was actually very fun. You loved the feeling of wind as it rushed by you, the sun beating down on you, and the occasional weightless feeling of tipping as you cruised around a bend. Sans was a master at the bike, maneuvering it with incredible skill and reflexes, and overall making it a smooth ride.

You pester Sans about your destination everytime you stop for more than a few seconds. He seems to enjoy all the heckling, giving you vague replies or dancing around the question. He laughs whenever you playfully yell your frustration, demanding he tell you what’s going on and to take the bandana off. He refuses each time, patting your hands and assuring you that you’ll be there soon.

You stop believing him after thirty minutes.

You do eventually have to stop so you can grab some water. Riding is thirsty work, even if you’re not the one who’s driving, and though Sans tries to play it off, he’s sweating an awful lot. You stop at a local gas station, where Sans finally pulls off your bandana so it doesn’t look weird when you go in. You’re surprised to find that rather than his usual ensemble, he’s wearing a nice blue button-up shirt and black jeans, along with his usual blue gloves and leather jacket.

He blushes slightly when he sees you staring at him curiously, averting his bright blue eyelights. Despite this, he doesn’t answer your questions, just saying that he wanted to “change it up a little”. You shrug it off, dropping the subject and purchasing a couple of waters for the both of you. 

Ten minutes later, you’re back on the road, with snacks stashed under the seat for later and the blindfold firmly over your eyes once more. You keep up your routine prior to your pit stop, much to Sans’ amusement. 

Amazingly, it isn’t much longer after his second “we’re almost there” that he actually comes to a stop. He jumps off almost as soon as his wheels stop, nearly dragging you off with him. “WHOOPSIE! SORRY, FRIEND, I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE STILL HOLDING ON SO TIGHTLY, MWEH HEH HE,” he apologizes cheerfully, carefully holding onto your arms as you dangle half on his bike and half across his chest. 

You think he might sound a tiny bit smug, but you quickly dismiss that notion, instead using his shoulders to carefully finish pulling yourself off the bike. “Yeah, sorry, I didn’t know you were gonna jump off like that. Are we finally actually here or are you screwing with me again?”

Laughing, Sans’ hands leave your arms to pull off your helmet. He catches you before you can pull off the blindfold, making you pout at him as he snickers. “WE ARE, INDEED, HERE, BUT DON’T TAKE THAT OFF JUST YET. THERE’S ONE MORE THING WE HAVE TO DO.”

You whine and make a show of your displeasure, to which he simply chuckles and uses the grip on your hands to pull you forward. Without many other options, you simply follow him, taking a moment to assess your surroundings. It’s much quieter, so you likely aren’t in the city anymore, and the air smells heavily of dirt and something sweet. It’s a sort of familiar smell, but you can’t quite place where you know it from.

Behind you, you can hear the sound of cars pulling up, tires grinding over what is without a doubt dirt of some kind. There’s the excited squealing of children, the quiet murmur of amused but exasperated parents, and some more noises of awe. Sans pulls you forward before you can catch what’s amazing them so much, and suddenly another voice makes themselves known. 

“Hello sir! What can I get you today?” they ask, sounding faintly amused for some reason you can’t quite place.

“I WOULD LIKE TWO TICKETS PLEASE!” Sans announces, supposedly holding out his wallet. 

Your face scrunches in confusion. Tickets? Are you at a theater? This does not sound like a theater. Or  _ smell  _ like a theater. Unless it’s one of those old drive in movie places? You’ve been to a few of those, but you didn’t know they had any near your town…

The ticket master seems to laugh, perhaps at your obvious confusion. “Right away sir. Two tickets. Enjoy your visit,” they add with a knowing laugh, while you tug on Sans’s hand to try and get his attention.

Sans thanks them with his own knowing laugh, pulling you along. The sweet smell grows stronger, along with the sound of distant… buzzing? You give him the most confused look you can while wearing a blindfold.

Sans squeezes your hand, amused and affectionate all at once as he says, “OKAY, SO I KNOW YOU’RE WONDERING WHERE WE ARE RIGHT NOW…” You give him a desperate nod. You’re dying to know what’s going on right now. “MWEH HEH! WELL, NEVER FEAR, FRIEND, THE ANSWER IS RIGHT BEFORE YOU! IN A MOMENT, I SHALL REMOVE YOUR BLINDFOLD, AND ALL SHALL BE MADE CLEAR!” 

You giggle at his dramatics, rolling your eyes affectionately where he can’t see you. “Okay, Sans. Just hurry up and pull it off then, I want answers!”

There’s some rustling as he moves to stand behind you, and you feel his fingers grip the knot keeping the bandana over your eyes. He pauses for a moment, leaning closer and warning in a slightly lower voice, “Watch Your Eyes, It Is Very Bright. I Don’t Want You To Hurt Yourself.”

Touched, you reach back to rest your hand over his. “Thanks, Sans. I’ll be careful. Promise.”

You think you hear him nod, so you drop your hand and let him untie the bandana. You close your eyes when the first rays of light hit them, carefully inching them open so you can get used to the light. Once your vision becomes a little less blurry, however, you can’t stop your eyes from flying wide open, awe stealing your breath away.

You’re surrounded by flowers. More flowers than you’ve ever seen in one place, stretching as far as the eye can see. Flowers of the brightest golds and pinks and reds and blues and oranges, and cooler flowers of cobalt and indigo and magenta. You see flowers you recognize and ones you don’t have names for, and the grounds are alive with bees and hummingbirds in a rainbow of colors. In the distance, you can make out a cute little house and a few tall trees. 

You take a few moments to digest all of what you’re seeing, turning in a slow circle. Your jaw has dropped, and you don’t think you’ll be able to retrieve it for a while. Eventually, your spinning takes you back around to face Sans, who’s watching you eagerly, if not a tad nervously. As soon as you see him, you break out into a broad grin. “Sans! Oh my stars, this place is beautiful! How on earth did you ever find it?”

He returns your smile with a bright, proud one of his own, light blue surfacing on his cheekbones. “I READ ABOUT IT ONLINE! ALPHYS SUGGESTED I TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE NICE LIKE THIS AS A D-” He stops abruptly, eyelights extinguishing and cheekbones turning a brighter shade of blue. You frown at him worriedly, wondering what’s wrong, but a moment later he snapped back, eyelights returning as he smiled at you. You tried to ignore how tight it looked. “ERM! THAT IS! AS A SURPRISE! SHE SAID I SHOULD TAKE YOU AS A SURPRISE!” He pauses again, twiddling his thumbs. “SO… SURPRISE?”

“Oh, Sans, thank you! This place is wonderful, I love it!” To emphasize your point, you wrap him up in a tight, enthusiastic hug. “Definitely another wonderful idea from the Magnificent Sans!”

Sans lets out a relieved chuckle, returning your hug. You’re surprised when a moment later he uses the grip to pick you up, spinning you despite his shorter height. You shriek with laughter, gripping his shoulders despite knowing that he’d never let you fall. When he slows to a stop, he beams up at you with stars in his eye sockets and that cute sky blue blush on his cheeks. “I AM VERY GLAD YOU ENJOYED YOUR MAGNIFICENT SURPRISE! LET’S GO EXPLORE THE GARDEN!”

So you do. You spend most of the day running around together, looking at all the different flowers, talking and laughing. The little house you saw is actually a shop, with all sorts of cute knick-knacks: bee necklaces, hummingbirds and flowers on shirts or hats, keychains, things like that. You both purchase several little bits and bobs, including a few items you get specifically for each other. 

Exploring the trees reveals that they have a flower crown stand, where you can buy or make flower crowns. The flowers are fake, but they’re just as soft and vibrant as a real flower. You found one made entirely out of baby and cerulean blue flowers, which you instantly bought for Sans, while he got you one with your favorite colors. 

Sans holds your hand the whole day, and you let him, enjoying the little gesture. When it’s time to head home, you hang on tightly, but it’s not out of fear this time. You just want to let him know that you had really enjoyed today, and you care about him.

You’re a little sad when he finally drops you off, although both of you dither by the door, talking animatedly about the best parts of your day. When the conversation starts to lull, you gently grab his hand and grin at him. “I had a lot of fun today, Sans. I’d love to do something like this with you again soon.”

He beams, stars and blush returning as he squeezes your fingers. “SO DID I! AND I WOULD VERY MUCH ENJOY A REPEAT OF TODAY! YOU KNOW I AM AVAILABLE TO HANG OUT MOST DAYS!”

“I know, silly,” you agree, laughing lightly. There’s another brief pause in which you both sort of just stand and stare at each other, smiling and blushing just slightly. It’s not awkward, but there’s a sort of tension, both of you wanted to stay and ride out the giddiness of the day- wanting to do or say something, but hesitating and second-guessing each time.

“I SHOULD PROBABLY HEAD HOME,” Sans says finally. He doesn’t let go.

“Probably,” you agree. You don’t let go either.

More tension. Sans searches your face. You feel heat rising to your head.

Screw it, you have nothing to lose. You take a deep breath and lean down, placing a kiss on his cheek. You linger a little longer than necessary-long enough to feel his breath hitch and his fingers tighten in yours, and the bone beneath your lips to grow warmer. When you pull away with a small smile, he’s staring at you with those wide, starstruck eyes, gaping just slightly.

You grin at the adorable sight, pretending like your face isn’t burning and your heart isn’t racing in your chest. “I get to choose the next date, okay Sans?”

Just when you think he couldn’t possibly look any happier, there he goes, wearing the biggest grin you’ve seen all day. You don’t think you’ve seen him blush so deeply, but dang, does that shade of blue look good on him. “WOWIE! OF COURSE YOU CAN! AS MANY D… DATES AS YOU WANT!”

He pulls away, suddenly jumping up on the banner. You watch, stunned, as he proceeds to backflip off your banner and directly onto his bike in a move so smooth you’re literally struck speechless. 

_ He’s  _ **_so cool._ **

Sans brings the bike around in front of you, helmet tucked under his arm so you can see his playfully challenging grin and starry eyes. “YOU MAY CHOOSE THE NEXT DATE, BUT WE SHALL SEE HOW WELL IT MEASUREs UP TO THE MAGNIFICENT SANS’!”

What a dork. Of course he’d turn it into a competition, even a playful one. Well, you’re certainly not going to deny him. You give him your own challenging grin, boldly planting your hands on your hips. “Indeed we shall, my dear Sans! Just wait until you see  _ my  _ dating power. Prepare to be thoroughly romanced!”

He shoves his helmet on in a valliant if useless attempt to hide his skull, but it’s negated by the fact that his face is literally  _ glowing  _ through the dark glass _.  _ “W… WELL! IT’S! IT’S STILL VERY EARLY! TOO EARLY TO BE… UTTERING SUCH BOLD STATEMENTS! I… I HAVETOGOHOMENOWGOODNIGHTDEARFRIEND-”

You laugh as he peels out of your driveway, enamoured with his adorable reactions. You’re definitely gonna have to fluster him like that more often, he’s just too cute not to.

Idly fingering the bandana forgotten around your neck  _ (how long before he realizes he forgot that with you?) _ , you smile as you duck back into your house, already planning your next outing.


End file.
